Battle for Polyhex II
Log Title: Battle for Polyhex II Characters: Cyclonus, Energy Vampires, Geist, Scourge Location: Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron Date: January 28, 2013 Players: Bzero (Cyclonus, Energy Vampires), ShebaKoby (Geist, Scourge) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Cyclonus and Scourge battle for Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP As logged by Cyclonus - Monday, January 28, 2013, 9:22 PM Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. Cyclonus stands in the ruins of Polyhex, surveying the damage from a perch slightly above the destruction and remaining energy vampires below. Scourge is pacing anxiously. He doesn't yet know what to do about the destruction of Polyhex. Perhaps summon the Constructicons to rebuild? He looks up at Cyclonus, while baring his claws to fend off any energy vampires that might threaten to get too close. Cyclonus intones, "Scourge. Join me." Scourge rises up into the air and perches near Cyclonus. "Commander," he rumbles. Energy Vampires feed off the remains of civilians killed in the city's destruction, mostly ignoring the Unicron-forged for now. Scourge looks at Cyclonus. "Well, any ideas?" he wonders. Cyclonus intones, "The Autobot said the Dweller was 'through with' Polyhex?" "Apparently so," Scourge rumbles, "Though, what it has its designs on now, I wonder." Cyclonus intones, "Yes. And where did it go? A monster the size of Trypticon does not simply... disappear." "That's what I'd like to know," Scourge says, "I should send the Sweeps to track it, though I think only Geist can slip past the monstrosities undetected." Cyclonus nods. "Do it. I'd intended to sabotage the Space Bridge to deny the Autobot access, but it seems that point is now moot." "Indeed," Scourge says. He rubs his beard with his hand. Geist appears out of fat air! The Inviso-Sweep bows and nods at the two. "I shall endeavor to learn of the destination of the Eldritch Abomination called the Dweller," he says, "They won't catch me, oh no! Their sensors are terrible!" Cyclonus intones, "Have the rest seek out and eliminate the remains of the Dweller's minions here. Bring me the Autobot Hubcap, if possible. It vexes me how he continues to elude us." Cyclonus nods calmly at Geist's... unique form of address, as long as he delivers results. A satisfied smirk crosses Geist's bearded visage as he vanishes, smile last like the Cheshire Cat. Scourge radios the other Sweeps, ordering them to group up and start eliminating the Dweller's minions and find and bring him Hubcap. Cyclonus intones, "I am moving our troops to Tyrest, where Scrapper is providing shelter in the Jakka Auditorium for Polyhex refugees and troops injured in the attacks against the Dweller." "Good," Scourge murmurs, "Does Scrapper think he and the Constructicons can rebuild Polyhex?" Cyclonus looks around the destroyed city-state. "In turn, all can be rebuilt. However, the Dweller drained or destroyed all of our energon resources here. We are crippled here, and on Earth, as stores will quickly run out there as well. Where is the traitor Starscream?" "Unknown," Scourge murmurs, "I'm not sure what happened to him. Haven't heard from him in a while though." Cyclonus intones, "Well, his hesitation in joining the fight may have cost us Polyhex." "Most likely," Scourge agrees, "Though possibly he may have been damaged and unable to return to base for repairs." Cyclonus makes a rare emotional expression - disdainful disbelief. "He was here, and well. He chose not to act." "Oh, is that so?" Scourge rumbles, "Very strange. Perhaps he was under the influence of the Dweller, then." Cyclonus intones, "He was under the influence of his own cowardice and pride!" "Ahhh," Scourge says, "Though I have to wonder, what was in it for him." Cyclonus intones, "He wishes to blame the loss of Polyhex on me. He has put his own ambition over the fate of the citizens of Polyhex and the strength of the Decepticon army." Scourge sighs and shakes his head. "A shame," he growls, "Perhaps we should question Windshear." Cyclonus frowns. "Windshear is an idiot, but we need someone we can trust on Earth. Energon stores must be rebuilt, and quickly." "I can leave most of the Sweeps to their task of eliminating the minions of the Dweller, but Sunder and I can assist in Energon raids on Earth," Scourge says. Cyclonus nods. "Good. If the Autobots learn of our weakness and strike, they will have the strongest advantage since our awakening. We could lose Cybertron. I am trusting you, Scourge. Find where the Dweller has gone. Destroy its minions. Gather more energon." "Unlike some other mechs, you can count on me," Scourge says, with a hint of a growl in his voice. Cyclonus nods, scanning the city in silence. Scourge scents the air, taking in the foul odors and filtering them and assorting them to what they belong to. Hoping to get a hint of Starscream's scent, perhaps. Cyclonus intones, "I may help you in cleaning out the city. I could use the action." "Indeed, it would be appreciated," Scourge says, "Phew! The stench of the transorganics permeates everything here." Cyclonus intones, "Will it interfere with your tracking of the Dweller?" Scourge shakes his head. "The stench of that monster is distinct. It cannot be overpowered by the rest." Cyclonus intones, "Good. Find where he's gone, and where he's going." "As you will it," Scourge rumbles. Cyclonus nods. "Good. But first..." He raises his massive fists, and leaps down, directly into the nearest group of energy vampires. Scourge follows suit, though he dives claws outstretched first, ready to shred the monsters. Scourge snarls as he pounces, slashing wildly at the monstrosity he's attacking. >> Scourge critically strikes Energy Vampires with Slash! << Cyclonus lands next to Scourge and joins the fray, smashing out at the nearest vampire with his mighty purple fists. >> Cyclonus strikes Energy Vampires with Smash. << Scourge feels his claws rending the Energy Vampire, and quickly slashes at another that is advancing on him. Energy Vampires nearest the Unicron-spawn are slashed and smashed away, while others move in, fearless in undeath. >> Scourge misses Energy Vampires with Claw. << Energy Vampires leap upon the two Decepticons, attempting to bring them down through sheer numbers. >> Energy Vampires misses Cyclonus with Bite. << >> Energy Vampires misses Scourge with Bite. << Cyclonus moves swiftly for a Decepticon his side, twisting free of the Vampires as he brings a mighty fist hammering down on top of one of their heads. >> Cyclonus strikes Energy Vampires with Hammer-Punch. << Energy Vampires evade Scourge's wrath, but not Cyclonus, but continue their attack in eerie glowing silence, dead optics fixed on their would-be prey. >> Energy Vampires misses Cyclonus with Slam. << >> Energy Vampires misses Scourge with Slam. << Cyclonus keeps moving, leaping up into the air over the possessed Decepticons, and then bringing his massive double-fists down onto their soulless heads. >> Cyclonus misses Energy Vampires with Mini-Crush. << Scourge leaps away from a vampire that tries to tackle him, kicking at it as he leaps. >> Scourge strikes Energy Vampires with Kick. << Energy Vampires are overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Cyclonus and Scourge move through the city, punching, kicking, and slashing their way through the city's vampires. But relying on hand-to-hand rather than energy attacks, they keep from strengthening their enemies, and after scant hours almost all of the Dweller's remaining forces are detained or killed. Cyclonus stands over the destroyed and unconscious bodies of their enemies and former allies, citizens, and troops. Cyclonus intones, "Get the cure to however many of these are still intact. Melt down the rest for material to rebuild the city." "Of course," Scourge says, "We should be able to revive a fair number of them." "Good," Cyclonus replies. "I will return to Tyrest, then. I leave Polyhex in your capable hands." "Thanks," Scourge rumbles, going to find a resting spot of his own. Cyclonus transforms into a spacefighter, and heads out.